I am Zadok's son
by bravestarr
Summary: Brady finds out that he is Zadok's son and that he is only a cousin of Boomer and Boz not a brother.
1. Brady is Zadok's son

Mikayla: Why are you looking at a picture of Zadok daddy? She asked him.

Mason: I was hoping this day would not come, but it has. He is Zadok's son. At least he's…

Brady: Kingkow your king has returned more mature and ready to date Mikayla, he said.

Mason: we're doomed, he said.

Brady: Hey Mikayla, notice anything different about me? He asked in a flirty voice.

Mikayla: No not really, she said while walking away.

Brady started to get mad, but before he could Mason went over to talk to him.

Mason: Bradey, it's so good to have you back my king, he lied.

Brady: Yah I guess, he said in a sad voice.

Boomer introduced Brady to Boz.

Mason Now that you have all gotten aquatinted I have a story to tell you, he said.

Brady: Not without my royal juice box, he demanded.

Brady got his juice box and Mason started the story.

Mason: Sixteen years ago someone awoke Zadok…

Brady: Why did you not tell us this before? He asked.

Mason: I did not want my kings to know, but now I have no choice.

Mason went back to the story.

Mason: Your father's sister Anastasia was supposed to be queen, but your father got married first. She was mad about this so she went to the dark side to blow off some steam. That is when she met Zadok. They got married and had a son. On their son's 16th birthday he will get all of Zadok's powers, be king of the dark side, and a king of Kingkow.

Brady: What's the baby's name? He asked.

Mason: I will tell you later my king. Anyways, One of the guards found Zadok alive and went back to tell your father. He sent the guards to stop him. They turned him into a statue again. After that they hear a baby crying. They walked into the dark side and found Zadok's baby. They did not know it was his. They brought him back to the castle and your father knew it was his sister's. He took him in and raised him as his own well until Kida killed him that is.

Brady: Why are you telling us this why is this so important? He asked.

Mason: Well Brady, there is no easy way to tell you this but, you are Zadok's son, he said.

Boomer and Boz were just staring at him in shock. Mikayla started to develop a crush in Brady knowing he is evil turns her on.

Brady: You mean I stopped my father from taking over the island! He shouted.

Boomer: I helped, he said.


	2. Findind Brady's mother and rejection

Brady: Shut up Boomer! He yelled.

Mason: Brady calm down please, he begged.

Brady: No I won't! For the first time in my life I feel normal and you're not taking that away from me! He shouted.

Mason: Hit the deck! He shouted.

Blue beams shot out of Brady's hand and hit a wall.

Brady: Did I do that? He asked.

Mason: Yes you did and it is completely dangerous. That is why I will help you keep your powers under control.

Brady: I don't want help from the people who imprisoned my father! He shouted.

More blasts shot out of his hands and almost took out Mahama. He stormed off upset and Boomer and Boz went to find Anastasia.

Boz: Where should we start looking? He asked his brother.

Boomer: Mason said she lives somewhere in the village, he told his brother.

Boz: Let's go, he said.

They walked into town with the photo of Brady hoping someone looked like him.

Boz: I think that's her, he said.

They walked up to the lady.

Boomer: Excuse me, are you Anastasia Parks? He asked her.

Anastasia: Yes I am. Who are you and how do you know me? She asked them.

Boz: Well you see Brady is living with us and…

Anastasia: You know where my Brady is? She asked.

Boz: Yah he is living at the castle with us. He is one of the kings, he told her.

Anastasia started to cry because she has not seen her son for sixteen years. They went back to the castle so she could see her son Brady. Back at the castle Mikayla was trying to calm Brady down. She knew she could because he was in love with her.

Mikayla: Brady I know you're upset, but you can't let it get to you. You got to be strong for the people of the island. You are a king of Kingkow. You are not evil to me, she told him.

Brady: I am a king for now, but when Boomer or Boz gets married I will end up like my mother all alone on this island or be king of the dark side, he told her.

Mikayla: What makes you think you will be alone? What makes you think you won't be married first? She asked him.

Brady: Will you marry me Mikayla? He asked her.

Mikayla: Eew… no, she replied.

Brady: See my point, he said with a depressed voice.


	3. Meeting mommy and father son moments

Mikayla left Brady alone and that is when Boomer, Boz, and Anastasia walked in.

Boz: Brady we found your mother, he said on a funny voice.

Brady just gave him a look then looked at Boomer.

Boomer: We found your mother in the village, he told him.

Anastasia: I know how you feel my son, she told him.

Brady: Why is life so hard mommy? Why can't I be normal like everyone else? He asked her in a sad voice.

Anastasia: My son you're no different than anyone else…

Brady: Yes I am! When we were going to school in Chicago everyone called us Booger and Lady! He cried.

Anastasia had nothing to say with Brady's response.

Brady: If you were alive, why did you not raise me? He asked his mother.

Anastasia: I tried to get you back, but my brother would not let me. He refused to let me have you. He wanted me to stay as far away from you as possible. He wanted to raise you for good. That failed when he died. You and Boomer were sent to live with your aunt and uncle in Chicago. I was not allowed to raise you after that, she told him.

Boomer: Well she's here now so let's make the best of it, he told him.

Brady just sneered at Boomer and stormed out of the room irritated. Boomer tried to run after him, but Anastasia stopped him.

Anastasia: Let him go, when Zadok gets mad you should leave him alone. Since Brady is Zadok's son you should leave him alone, she said while walking out of the room.

Boz: Brady is evil, he told Boomer.

Boomer: Brady is not evil ok, he is just confused about a lot of things, he told his brother.

Boz: He is evil, so don't try to help him he is not even our bro, he told him.

Boomer: You don't know him like I do, he told Boz.

Anastasia: Brady, come back! She yelled.

Brady: Leave me alone! He shouted.

As he shouted the doors flung open. He stormed out of the castle and no one knew where he was going. Brady blasted everything in sight. He walked up to the statue of Zadok.

Brady: Hey dad, I don't know what to do? Do I follow your footsteps? Or do I become a king of Kingkow? He told the statue.

Anastasia: Brady there you are, I have been looking for you everywhere, she told him.

Brady: What do you want? He said in a sad voice.

She walked over and sat by him. He put his head on her shoulder and she put her arm around him.

Brady: Why did this happen to me mommy? He asked while crying.

Anastasia: All things in life happen in life for a reason my son. You should be lucky…

Brady: Why should I be lucky? I am the son of the most evil man on the island, he said while sobbing.

Anastasia: The guards were going to have you destroyed for being a dark side baby, but my brother said no. He knew that you were mine and saved your life. That's why you should be lucky, she told him.

Brady: I guess so, but I don't feel lucky, he told her.

Anastasia left Brady alone. She knew that he needed his alone time. When Brady was alone the dark side was call for him. Brady walked into the dark side.


	4. King of the dark side

Brady: Dark side your king has arrived! He shouted.

Back at the castle everything was shaking.

Mikayla: Why is everything shaking? She asked her father.

Just then Boz ran in.

Boz: I just saw Brady in the dark side, he told everyone.

Mason: Why is he not with you? He asked.

Boz: I was supposed to bring him with me? He said.

Mason and the guards ran after Brady. They found him in Zadok's castle.

Mason: My king…

Brady: I'm not your king! He shouted.

Mason: You are a king. Your mother was…

Brady: My father was the king of the dark side! He shouted.

Mason: You don't have to do this, he told him.

Brady: Like I will get married first, he said.

Mason: If you find a girl and…

Brady: I already asked the girl, he told him.

Mason: What did she say? He asked.

Brady: Mikayla said eew no! He shouted.

Mason: There are other girls my king I can…

Brady: I only want to marry Mikayla! He shouted in rage. No leave my father's castle at once! He ordered.

They refused to leave and he was angered by this. He blasted the guards and missed. Mason grabbed Brady in a death grip and brought him back to the castle.

Brady: What are we doing here! He shouted.

Mason: This is your home my king, he told him.

Brady: I was happier in the dark side! He shouted.

Mason: Brady is not allowed to leave the castle. Make sure that happens, he told the other guards.

Brady changed his outfit. He changed into his black tank top with his black long sleeve shirt unbuttoned and black skinny jeans. He also put on black gloves and black studded boots.

Mikayla: I know Brady is evil and all, but I kind of like it, she thought.


	5. It's all Boz's fault

Brady looked at himself in the mirror and all he saw was Zadok.

Brady: I can never be a king of Kingkow even if I get married first. Nobody want's their king to be the son of Zadok. I am a bigger disappointment than Boz turned out to be. I'm as evil as evil can be. Mikayla is ignoring me more than before. I hope no one tells the island about my secret, he thought.

Boz: Hey citizen, guess what Brady's father is Zadok, he told the random citizen.

The word spread throughout the kingdom. The next day the kings went into the village and everyone was staring at Brady.

Citizen: It's the son of Zadok, run! She shouted.

Everyone ran back to their huts.

Brady: Who told the villagers about this?! He demanded.

Boz: I did, he said in a proud and stupid voice. What are you doing? Ow! That hurts! Stop please! He shouted.

Brady lifted Boz up with one hand and gave him an evil look. His hand started glowing green. He blasted him in the arm. They went back to the castle and Boz was in pain.

Boz: Mason, Brady blasted me in the arm and it hurts, he told him.

Mason: Brady why…

Brady: Get out of my way! I'm in a bad mood! He shouted.

Mason looked at boomer to tell him what happened.

Boomer: Ok so Boz told everyone in the village that Brady is the son of Zadok. They all ran in fear so Brady blasted Boz for spilling the beans. Uh toot, toot, he told Mason with a laugh.

Mason did not understand the toot, toot part.

Boomer: How did you not think that was funny?

Mason walked away without answering him.

Boomer: Don't you walk away from me, he said.

Brady blasted a passing bird with his heat vision.

Brady: That's more like it, he said with an evil laugh.

Boz: went to get his arm looked at it while Mason went to talk to Brady.

Mason: Boomer told me what happened, he told Brady.

Brady: Then you know why I blasted Boz, He snapped back.

Mason: I know what Boz did was wrong, but you can't just go around blasting people when they say or do something that could affect your life, he told him.

Brady: Shows how much you know, he muttered under his breath.

Mason: What did you say my king? He said in a stern tone.

Brady: You think you're so funny. You think that if I apologize then everything goes back to the way it was, but it won't, he said with a smirk and an evil laugh.

Mason: When you and Boomer got here everything was… well… crazy, but normal for the two of you. Now look at you acting evil. That's not like you my king, he said in a calm voice.

Brady: That's before I found out that my dad's the most evil man on the island, he pointed out.

Mason: You don't have to be like him my king, he said.

Brady: I know, but I want to, he said.

Mason tried to reason with Brady, but it did not work. Brady just sent him away.


	6. My Queen and family drama

Boomer: Did you get through to him? He asked Mason.

Mason: No, he thinks he should follow in his father's footsteps, he told Boomer.

Boomer: well that's not true, he should follow in my father's footsteps, he said.

Mason just gave him a look and walked away. He ran into Mikayla.

Mason: I want you to stay away from King Brady because he is going crazy, he told her.

Mikayla: Yes daddy, she said.

After she knew her father had left, she went to visit King Brady.

Mikayla: Hi Brady, she said in a flirty voice.

Brady: Mikayla, I know what Mason told you, so you could only be here if you like, like me, he told her.

Mikayla: Uh, no I came to…

Brady: Will you be my evil queen? He asked her.

Mikayla; Sure, she replied while twirling her hair.

Brady: All right then here's what we got to do. We have to find a way to get to the dark side so I can wake my father. Then with the help of my father we shall rule the island! He said with a fiendish look on his face.

Mikayla: Why don't we get married and rule the light side? She asked.

Brady: Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla, the people of Kingkow don't want their king to be the son of Zadok, he told her with that same fiendish grin.

Mikayla was able to get Brady to the dark side undetected. Brady woke up Zadok. At first Zadok was going to kill him for being one of the kings, but then he realized that it was his son.

Brady: Dad this is my evil queen Mikayla. I am going follow in your footsteps and take over the dark side, he told him.

Zadok was pleased to hear this. Back at the castle Boz ran in with bad news.

Boz: Brady and Mikayla brought Zadok back to life! He shouted.

Mason looked scared knowing how powerful Brady had gotten in the past couple of months. The kings and the guards went to the dark side to stop Brady and Zadok. When they got there things took a turn for the worse, but for whom?

Zadok: Ah, I see you brought the kings to me, he said with an evil grin.

Boomer: We came to bring Brady home! He shouted.

Brady: You mean take me from my home, he said with a smirk.

Mikayla just stood there mesmerized by King Brady's evilness. Mason and the guards took Zadok while Boomer and Boz took Brady. Zadok blasted Mahama and laughed about it. Mason came up from behind and threw Zadok off balance.

Mason: Boomer now! He shouted.


	7. The end of King Brady

Boomer took his scepter and blasted Zadok back into the light side where he turned to stone once again. This angered Brady so he charged at Mason. He blasted Mason as hard as he could for what he had done. Mason fell in pain. The other guards tried to stop him, but failed. As Brady went over to Boomer Boz blasted Brady with his scepter.

Brady: Stop that hurts! He cried.

Brady kept screaming until he fell to the ground.

Boomer: Boz you killed Brady! He shouted.

Mason, still in pain, was sad, but relieved. Mikayla started to cry. Boz knew he did the right thing. Brady's mother was upset by this, but she understood why it happened. A few weeks later Mikayla made a stone heart that said Brakayla forever and put it at Brady's grave.


End file.
